


I'm Only Looking For the One to Love

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Competition, Drama, Humour, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, schemeing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lip sees Ian's new neighbour, he has every intention of hooking up with him. However, it turns out that Ian also has that intention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:   
> cantfuckinbelievethis

Lip was walking down the hall to his brother’s apartment when he spotted his next conquest. The guy was merely locking up his door and heading off somewhere, but he still managed to look so fucking hot only in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts. Lip licked his lips as he watched a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck.   
  
    ‘Hey,’ Lip greeted as he passed him, not really thinking of starting up a proper conversation yet since his brother was expecting him.   
  
    The man merely grunted back before flipping him off as he sauntered away. For some reason, that — and the knuckle tattoos he got a glimpse of — just made Lip want him more, especially when he got the chance to eye the guy’s amazing ass as he walked away.   
  
    ‘ _Damn_ ,’ Lip muttered to himself before letting himself into his brother’s apartment. He was sitting on his couch, playing video games, and barely noticed Lip flopping down beside him. ‘Man, have you seen your fucking neighbour?’   
  
    Ian paused the game and turned to him with a scowl. ‘No.’   
  
    Lip’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ‘What?’   
  
    ‘You’re not hooking up with my neighbour,’ Ian snapped. ‘When you came out, I never thought we would have to have this conversation since our type was obviously different, but I’m already going to ask him out, so you definitely fucking can’t.’   
  
    Ian really should’ve known that this only made it all the more enticing for Lip. He’d always loved a challenge, and sibling rivalry never really went away. Lip could only let a smug smile slip onto his face as he watched the flash of determination in Ian’s eyes.   
  
    ‘Yeah, right. How are you going to woo him then, Romeo?’ Lip teased.   
  
    Ian smirked. ‘One day, I’m going to invite him in to see my cats.’   
  
    Lip glanced around the apartment, noting Van Damme licking himself and Seagal napping in the corner. He really didn’t see the threat those two posed. Who gives a shit about cats? Ian’s neighbour definitely didn’t seem like the type to care about two little fluffy shits.   
  
    Apparently noticing Lip’s doubt, he added, ‘Works every time. They come in, and we end up getting in a conversation and then hooking up. I’ve been in the guy game a lot longer than you, bro. Don’t try me.’   
  
    Lip scoffed. ‘Oh, yeah? How long is that process? A few weeks? Plus, “come in to see my cats”? How serial killer does that sound?’   
  
    ‘What’s your big idea then, asshole?’   
  
    ‘I’m thinking a good ol’ “wanna fuck” should suffice,’ Lip mused, partly to himself.   
  
    ‘Yeah, we’ll see how well that goes. I’m not even worried anymore. Go ahead, try and hook up with him. We’ll see who actually does.’   
  
    Lip laughed at his brother’s sureness and shook his hand. ‘Sure thing, man.’ 

* * *

A few days later, Lip was leaving Ian’s apartment when he came across the guy again. He made sure he didn’t see him leaving Ian’s apartment before approaching him, a plan forming in his mind. He tried to act all jittery and nervous, every so often eyeing Ian’s apartment door deliberately.   
  
    ‘Hey,’ Lip greeted and the guy turned to look at him with a scowl. He didn’t say anything, just merely arched his eyebrows as if to say “the fuck do you want?” ‘I just wanted to warn you about the guy next to you. Pretty sure he’s a serial killer, or my friend who lives here thinks anyway, so if he ever asks you to come inside to see his cats…well…he doesn’t have any.’   
  
    The guy screwed his face up. ‘Why the fuck do I hear cat noises all the time in there then?’   
  
    ‘A recording,’ Lip quickly made up. ‘Seriously, the dude’s cunning as fuck.’   
  
    The guy shrugged, bringing Lip’s attention to his bare arms once again. _Fuck, just as good as I remembered._ ‘Pretty sure I can take Firecrotch, but, thanks anyway…I guess…?’   
  
    ‘Lip,’ Lip quickly introduced himself. When he scoffed, Lip added, ‘Short for Phillip.’   
  
    ‘Well, thanks, _Phillip_ ,’ the guy sneered a little before turning to open his apartment door.   
  
    ‘Hey. What’s your name?’   
  
    Letting out a deep sigh, he turned around and said, ‘Mickey.’   
  
    ‘Nice to meet you, Mick—’ Lip was interrupted by Mickey slamming the door in his face. He bit his lip, watching the door and thinking about whether or not that was a bust. Shrugging, he figured he was one step ahead of Ian.   
  
    He knew the guy’s name. 

* * *

Ian growled to himself as his car once again broke down. He had just managed to pull it over to the side of the road when it had sputtered to a stop. He let his head rest against the steering wheel for a moment before he climbed out of the car and into the stinking heat. Opening the hood, he stared down into the engine and realised he had no idea what he was looking at. He was busy trying to figure out what to do when a car pulled in ahead of him.   
  
    ‘Yo, Red!’ a voice called out and he looked up to see his hot neighbour leaning out of his car. ‘You got a little car trouble or what?’   
  
    Ian scratched the back of his neck and approached his car, blushing slightly from the heat and from embarrassment. ‘Yeah…my car’s kind of a piece of shit and I have no idea what I’m doing. Don’t want to waste money on taking it to a mechanic if I can help it, though.’   
  
    His neighbour shrugged. ‘Want me to take a look at it?’   
  
    A bright grin split Ian’s face as he thought of this really cute, seemingly nice, guy wanting to help him out. ‘Yeah, sure, thanks!’   
  
    ‘I’m Mickey, by the way,’ he offered as he exited his car and made his way over to Ian’s.   
  
    ‘Ian,’ he responded, smiling to himself as he thought he was one step ahead of Lip. He knew his neighbour’s name.   
  
    Mickey tried working on his car for a few minutes while they made small talk. When he peeled his top off due to the heat, Ian almost passed out. Soon enough, though, Mickey pulled away from his engine with a scowl.   
  
    ‘Yeah, sorry, man. This piece of shit has expired.’ He bit his lip, watching Ian’s fallen expression. ‘Do you, uh, need me to take you anywhere?’   
  
    ‘I was just heading home, actually,’ Ian said, pausing as he didn’t want to assume Mickey had noticed him around. ‘I don’t know if you’ve seen me around, but I live—’   
  
    ‘Down the hall from me, I know,’ Mickey finished, nodding. ‘Alright, I’m heading home too, you wanna ride?’   
  
    Ian nodded, calling a tow truck to pick up his car and he would have to meet them at the mechanic tomorrow since it was closing time. He then eagerly climbed into Mickey’s car and then watched in amusement as Mickey drove home, swearing and grunting at everyone on the road, no matter how well they were driving. He found his road-rage strangely adorable.   
  
    When they finally got back to the apartment building, they’d knew a bit more about each other and Ian finally felt comfortable enough to bring out the big guns. They were walking up the stairs when he brought it up, luckily it was in context to the conversation.   
  
    ‘Yeah, I never had a pet when I was a kid, so as soon as I had enough money, I got some cats,’ he said as they stopped by his front door. He looked down at the ground, putting out a shy vibe before looking up to see Mickey looking surprised. ‘Would you wanna meet them?’   
  
    ‘Jesus,’ Mickey snapped. ‘I mean, I ignored him when he mentioned it, but you really are doing this, huh?’   
  
    Ian frowned. ‘I’m sorry?’   
  
    ‘Nice try, fucker. Next time you want to lure someone into your apartment, try and not make it common fucking knowledge how much of a creep you are so people know your tactics.’ And, with that, Mickey stormed away, slamming his door behind him as he went into his own apartment.   
  
    Ian gaped at him, not really knowing what just happened. 

* * *

Lip was getting antsy. Ian putting down his usual hook-up tactic had made him unsure of himself, but now he just was over it already. He needed to get laid, and he really wanted to hook up with Mickey. So he decided to do it his way.   
  
    He knocked on Mickey’s door, feeling a little nervous, which was unusual for him, but there was something different about Mickey. Usually girls and guys just kind of fell into his lap with little to no effort on his part, but Mickey didn’t do that.   
  
    ‘What?’ Mickey grunted as he opened the door, only in his boxers.   
  
    Lip’s mouth began to water slightly and the nerves grew even more. He only just managed to gurgle out, ‘Wanna fuck?’   
  
    Mickey eyed him up and down for a moment, eyes lingering on his crotch, before he shrugged and went back into his apartment, leaving the door wide open. As Lip didn’t follow him, he called back, ‘You comin’ or not?’   
  
    Lip hurried into the apartment, shutting the door behind him and immediately grabbing Mickey by the lips, pressing his lips to his and yanking his boxers down.   
  
     _Finally._   
  


* * *

Ian had an idea of how to fix it. He knew that no one could resist Van Damme’s little face, and if that’s how he got Mickey to forgive him for using his cats to come on to him, he had to do it. He figured that’s what Mickey meant. Fucking Lip probably told him or something.   
  
    He knocked on the door, holding Van Damme in his arms. After a moment, Mickey opened the door with only his boxers on, hair all mussed. Ian’s eyes widened and he felt his heart sink a little at the idea that Mickey had someone else in there.   
  
    ‘Uh, sorry, I just—’   
  
    ‘Are you kidding me, man? You _bought_ a fuckin’ cat?’ Mickey sighed. ‘Ain’t this going a little too far?’   
  
    Ian frowned. ‘What the hell are you on about?’   
  
    ‘Lip, man, come check this out! You were fuckin’ right,’ Mickey called back and Ian’s eyes widened even more.   
  
    Lip walked up with a smirk that immediately dropped when he spotted Ian. ‘Oh…Ian.’   
  
    ‘Lip? What was he right about?’   
  
    ‘Wait, you know him?’ Mickey frowned. ‘I thought you said to stay away from him. You said he was a serial killer.’   
  
    ‘You said what?’ Ian snapped. ‘What the fuck, Lip?’   
  
    ‘Bro,’ Lip began, but Mickey interrupted.   
  
    ‘You’re his _brother_?’ Mickey barked.   
  
    ‘I can’t do this.’ Ian shook his head before storming back into his apartment, letting Van Damme down and flopping onto the couch.   
  
    He ignored Lip’s knocks and wondered why the hell this was hitting him so hard. He only had wanted to fuck Mickey, right? Lip had gotten there before him, so what? Letting out a sigh, he pressed his face into the cushions.   
  


* * *

It was the next day when Mickey ran into Ian in the laundry room. Lip had explained to him everything that had happened and, while he wasn’t happy about being used as a brotherly competition, he now knew why he had been so annoyed when he had thought Lip was telling the truth. Out of the two of them, he liked Ian.   
  
    Sure, Lip was fucking hot and great in bed, but he liked Ian. He wanted to date Ian. Now that he’d fucked his brother, though, he wasn’t sure if that was going to happen. When he’d walked into the laundry room and spotted Ian sitting on the tiled floor beside a washing machine, he’d almost walked out, but instead he dropped his washing into the machine and began a cycle before dropping down next to Ian.   
  
    ‘So…Lip explained everything,’ Mickey began.   
  
    ‘Sorry about the whole…you know, fighting over you thing…I know that’s not actually flattering or anything,’ Ian mumbled, clearly in a grumpy mood.   
  
    Mickey shrugged. ‘I got a good lay out of it so…’   
  
    Ian scowled up at him and Mickey then realised that maybe that wasn’t a good joke.   
  
    ‘You seem a lot touchier about it than I do,’ Mickey commented. ‘And I was the one being made into some kind of ass trophy.’   
  
    Ian bit his lip. ‘I just…I don’t know. Once we’d talked for a bit…I kinda liked you…for more than hooking up. It was hard to see Lip at your apartment.’   
  
    ‘Well, you do know that before you brought up your fuckin’ cats, who I was told was non-existent by the way, I liked you better, right?’ Mickey admitted awkwardly. He’d never really liked throwing his feelings out there, because, more often than not, they’d been thrown back at him or totally ignored in the past. So freely admitting this to Ian was a big thing for him. ‘Not sure if that’s at any interest to you anymore since I _did_ sleep with your brother, but I thought you should—’   
  
    Ian leant forward, making Mickey stop his sentence as he gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Mickey almost pulled away since they were in public, but all he could hear was the gentle washing cycle around them, so he eagerly responded.   
  
    Lip was a great lay, sure, but this had been what Mickey had wanted all along…   
  
    Hopefully it wouldn’t be too awkward if there were any family events in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was Mickey & Lip. Tbh, I'm kind of 'eh' about Lip and Mickey (at least the way I write them), so this didn't really turn out M+L=endgame, rather it just had elements of LxM. So this is how the prompt ended up and if anyone's wanting more LxM, feel free to click that little Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich tag up there to find some amazing LxM fic!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
